


Maybe

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, past chuck/yancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck thinks that maybe Raleigh could help him move on from  Yancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Chuck couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t look into those eyes. The same ones that reminded him of the man that he had lost. Raleigh looked almost similar to his brother Yancy and Chuck’s heart stopped. No one knew it, well no one but Max and it’s not like he could talk but Chuck and Yancy had a thing. He was only seventeen and Yancy was well—Yancy was older than he was and no one would get it. Chuck loved Yancy. Yancy loved Chuck. When he had lost him it was the hardest thing Chuck had gone through. But then he showed up, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, and the same smile. The same glimmer of hope in those blue orbs. He wasn’t Yancy. And he couldn’t replace Yancy, but maybe he could make things better for Chuck. He would have to try at least.


End file.
